Afterwards-Kallen
by AnastaciusW
Summary: Kallen saw Lelouch dying. Now, she has a future to face. But what will she do when she discover the truth about the Zero Requiem? How will Suzaku control the Black Knights? What happens when you kill the only person who kept the world united? Lelouch x Kallen. First Story, please review and tell me my mistakes in order to improve:-)
1. Introduction

Hello everyone, this is Anastacius. I am from Argentina, and, as you can deduce from that, english is not my mother tongue. Nonetheless, I wanted to create a short story about the events related to Kallen after the Zero Requiem being fulfilled. I guess you will find thousands of grammatical mistakes and I would be deeply grateful if you can point those mistakes to me in reviews.

So, here we go. I have done minor changes, because in my opinion, it is practically impossible for Kallen to realize that Lelouch had planned something like the Zero Requiem just looking at the scene where he dies. She has no proof at all. This story is about how she discovers Zero Requiem.

Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass (sadly :-( )

* * *

Afterwards: Kallen-Chapter 1: "Heartbreaking"

Kallen felt the cruel knot in her wrists, her fingers red due to the blood pressure, though she couldn't care less about such tiny details. How can anyone describe the feeling that comes with the certainty of Death? She couldn't stop thinking about her mother, lying in a prison because of Refrain. She had not visited her for three weeks, and that fact saddened Kallen more than knowing her breaths were numbered.

She had failed. Perhaps everyone who was in the same situation thought the same of themselves, but she knew better. She had known Zero's true identity. She had slowly seen how he lose grip of the reality and became a maniac, obsessed with power. The men and women who were tied up at her side had trusted in Lelouch Lamperouge because she had spoken in his behalf.

" _Perhaps they hate me now"_ she thought. She reminded Naoto and tried to relief herself with the fact that she would soon see him again. Was that enough? No, it wasn't.

 _"You have to live, Kallen"_ she reminded him saying. " _Hypocrite. Because of you, now I stand to be killed by those bloody Britannians."_ Her thoughts turned into wild directions, as always happened to her whenever she remembered the last words he had said to him. She knew that they had spoken when he faked his intent of democratic participation inside the UFN but nevertheless, he had talked to her as if they didn't know each other.

 _"And even so, you kissed him. You fool"_ , Kallen's mind continued to attack itself.

 **-Stop!-** she said, trying to not follow that path again in her brain. It only depressed her. "J _apanese die with honor. Stop being a little girl. There is nothing to be done. Just relax as much as you can_ "

She focused her eyes on the parade carriage coming by her left. There he was, the Britannian King. The same thing and charge that Zero had vowed to destroy. Had he planned this all along? Or did he lost his way during the hardships of the war against Britannia? Kallen hoped the latter.

Heralds proclaimed the approach of the king. Dressed in white, in a suit that contrasted the black clothes Zero wore. Had she loved Zero? or was it Lelouch? Perhaps both. She didn't felt anything now but hatred for the man who seated in a throne in front of her.

In the lower part of the carriage, Nunnaly vi Britannia was in chains. Dressed with a little red dress. How could Lelouch be like this? The gentleman with a noble mission, the older brother, always protective of his sister. And now she was exposed like this… Kallen was simply devastated by the image of the young girl, in a parade, as Lelouch's trophy.

A strong memory assaulted her. Being in Clovis' vehicle, stopping Susaku's transportation to the court. _"Why I am feeling this dejavu right now?"_ she thought. Then she realized it was because the carriage stopped.

Zero appeared in the other side of the avenue. A small black figure, contrasting the white light of the morning sun. Due to pure incredulity, she could not avoid to say - **No way! Lelouch is right there!-**

Her head went from Lelouch to Zero. What was happening? That Zero was another imposter, or she was hallucinating. There had been some during the last month, but the empire simply killed them. Another person was to be added to the pile of corpses who rotted because of the Britannian Empire. Why was that man doing that? Didn't he realize that it was futile?

Looking back at Lelouch, he seemed scared. Was he? Something was odd in his expression. She was one of the few people to walk the earth who had ever saw him afraid. That expression simply did not match with the one she knew.

The silence was broken with the fire command. Geassed soldiers rose their automatic weapons and fired. Many would have closed their eyes in order to avoid seeing the murder, but Kallen did not look away. So, she could see how Zero just run, dodging bullets at supernatural speed.

Those movements were not of a common Zero's imposter. Actually, she knew that if had she been in Zero's place in that moment, there was no way in which she could have dodged that as he had done. She had also read the reports of the Knight of Zero while they were preparing for the war.

Susaku Kururugi had received the order to live, and he used it to acquire supernatural skills in battle. He was already extraordinary before receiving such command, because he have been being trained in martial arts since he was able to stand. The order to live took all his potential to the maximum level.

" _But I defeated it, didn't I? Well… we never found his body, even though we recovered the rests of the Lancelot Albion, aiming to improve the Guren. Sadly, we did not have the time. Anyway… it must be him. Who else could trick me in that way and also be that much skilled to play with armed guards in such a way?"_

Kallen's mind was racing in that state she used while she fought inside a Knightmare. Movement's were in slow motion and her thoughts were faster. " _It is a possibility but it has no sense. Susaku does not need to use a costume. He is the Knight of Zero. He only had to use a signal and he will have been rescued by the hour. He should be at Lelouch's side, not attacking the convoy."_

Her thoughts went on as she saw how Orange jumped to face Zero: " _Perhaps those soldiers aren't Geassed, and they are betraying him in purpose. It may be Cornelia, or some other person who hates Lelouch. After all, everyone in this earth wants him dead. Anyway, Orange's devotion to him is complete. He was already immune to Geass, having received its effects long ago, and even so he still works form him. So I guess it now depends on how skilled the impostor is"_

Kallen's jaw fell when she saw Zero using Lord Jeremiah's shoulder as a step, jumping above the guard and facing Lelouch. The world seemed to go silent, everyone's voices shut because of how impressive the situation was. It was so quiet, that Kallen swore she heard the sound of steel being unsheathed.

The Britannian emperor took out a small 9mm gun from his suit, but he was too slow. Wasn't he being too much slow? Zero's sword took the gun out of his felt pain in her palms and realized she had been pressing her own nails into the skin.

Suddenly, Lelouch vi Britannia, the Demon Emperor, Zero, Lelouch Lamperouge, her commander, her secret love, smiled. It was only a second, but she knew his real smile and it was that one. And then…

Zero's blade went through Lelouch, piercing his heart. He fell, sliding on the frontal part of the carriage, where Nunnaly, in chains, was. A red path was left by his body, contrasting with the white paint. She did not realize that Nunally was screaming,nor the celebrations of the people. Kallen knew she was supposed to be happy. Someone was cutting her free. Everyone was cheering. But not her. She sat in the same place where she had been tied, and cried for the man who betrayed her.

* * *

I know, it is really short. But I wanted to create this little introduction, with the anime's content in it, before starting the real story. I'll try to upload a new chapter before 25th January.

I have checked the chapter a lot of times, but I guess errors still lie among my lines. If you could tell me your opinion, ideas, critics, and point my mistakes in a review, I would be eternally gratefull.

Next Chapter: Its name will be: "It just does not make sense"


	2. It just does not make sense

Hi everyone

Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass

Answering to reviews

77coke: Thanks for your support. I know they may not have known the exact command, but Schneizel had given them a full report of the investigation about Geassed people, among those being Susaku. But you are right, I overspecified. I will try to be careful about those details.

* * *

 **It just does not make sense**

 _Some hours later_

Jeremiah Gottwald, also known as Orange, was inside a sealed truck, dressed with a black suit, symbol of mourning. He also carried a brown leather backpack. A humming noise indicated that they were going forward. He was seated in a wooden box, looking at a metal coffin. The most hated man in the entire world rested there.

They hadn't had time to change his clothing. So, Lelouch was wearing the same white suit in which he had been killed. The red stain covered all his chest. Much of his jewelry had been stolen and there were holes where it used to be.

Jeremiah touched one of the holes with his finger. " _Bloody savages_ " he thought, remembering the intense last hours.

 _FlashBack_

 _Jeremiah was approaching to his Majesty, knowing him dead. The Zero Requiem was fulfilled, but he could not feel relief for such a fact, because he had known what the last step of Lelouch's plan was, and now, it was simply too much to bare. He had been so tempted to stop Susaku, but he knew that even if he had tried, Orange was no rival for the Knight of Zero._

 _All along the street, people started to recover their senses, and, watching his enemy growing weaker because of such a terrible wound, they all wanted to punish him in some way or another before he actually died._

 _People reached him before he could react, and they were punching his body, threw him on the street, and then kicking him. Soldiers tried to stop the crowd, but they were simply overwhelmed._

 _Jeremiah's rage was not one to be easily tamed, He took out the two swords which were usually hidden inside his robotic arm, and cut through the crowd. Three men were in the ground, bleeding._

 _ **-Back!-**_ _he shouted. He deactivated the electrical dampener, which controlled how much energy was he spending, and sent a powerful electroshock through his skin. He knew it was not enough to kill, but it had been enough to threw them away._

 _He took the Demon Emperor's body, and gave the order to retreat. While retiring, he put his index and medium finger in Lelouch's neck. Nothing..._

 _End of Flashback_

- **I am deeply sorry, your majesty. I knew you didn't want anyone else to suffer, but I was not planning to left you there. Not with those elev…-** he stopped, remembering that Lelouch did not use that term. - **with those japanese. You deserve better. I just hope those three that I hurt are not dead.-**

Jeremiah felt how the truck slowly decreased its speed. - **Have we arrived?-** he asked. Receiving an affirmative answer, he opened the back door, revealing a sunny day, an open field with a long blue line, and a small hangar. The truck had stopped besides the control tower.

Orange leapt down. He covered the refrigerated coffin with its hermetic seal, and using his cyborg strength, took it up and put it on his left shoulder. With a firm and steady pace, he walked to the already prepared jet.

Jeremiah had asked Lelouch where he wished to rest, and he simply said that it was him who was in charge of that matter. " _Just don't let anybody take my eyes. Geass must not be replicated. It must disappear"._

So he started preparations for this moment. This jet would took them to Britannia, and there, another truck would took them to the place where Lelouch Lamperouge would rest.

The pilot was already in the cabin. He walked up the jet's staircase, and carefully

put the coffin in the ground. It was a small plane, fast and not detectable by radar. The interior was empty, because there was no need of furniture when the passengers would be a cyborg and a dead king. - **We are ready to go-** , he spoke, knowing the microphones would take the order to the pilot.

Some hours later

Grey sky, grey mountains. Cold, harsh wind. The ruins of a castle. That was Tintagel. A small village that once was the place of residence of Arthur Pendragon, first king of Britannia (even though it was not Britannia as it is nowadays).

He carried Lelouch's coffin, ascending the mountain where the old castle lied. He got through the old arch, walking among walls of stone that were more than 1500 years old. Orange could almost feel the ghosts of the antique people who had lived there, whispering, their rest perturbed.

Finally he reached the old stone, with the archaic runes who represented the most sacred of names: Artognou, nowadays known as Arthur. Under the stone, his bones lied, untouched by the elements and people as well.

No king since him had ever been buried here, because none had done such important feats. Actually, the entrance was forbidden for almost everyone. But Lelouch vi Britannia, 99th King, the one who conquered the world and gave his life for the greater good, deserved to rest besides the first of them all.

He put the coffin down, took a military shovel and started digging. Having mechanical arms, that was done in a couple of minutes. Jeremiah put the coffin inside the hole, and only realized he was crying in silence when the tears got to his mouth

He had failed to Marianne. Then, to Lelouch. He should have killed that bloody eleven, Susaku, when he had the chance. That idiot had convinced his king to commit suicide in the most elaborate way. But where was Susaku now? Being a hero, while his best friend was in a coffin. Jeremiah felt like a complete failure.

He sat in the ground, contemplating the results of his mistakes. Time passed as he reflected on every fact. He concluded that after all, Lelouch had decided himself how to die, and, doing so, he united the world. _I should be proud of having been able to serve him, instead of being sad_ , he thought.

Night was close, and the moon was almost visible when Jeremiah stood up, took the shovel again and prepared himself to cover his Lord with earth. - **The stone-** he remembered, and took it out of his backpack. In it was written "Britanniae Rex Maximus: Lelouch vi Britannia, salvatorem mundi, qui dedit animam suam pro hominibus". He read it out loud as a small tribute: **-"The most important Britannian King, Lelouch vi Britannia, world saviour, who gave his life for mankind-"**

He put it in front of the hole, a white marble stone which would remain untouched for many centuries. Loading the shovel with the red earth from the mound he had done while doing the hole, he threw the dirt inside the open coffin, as the old traditions required.

Suddenly, Jeremiah froze, feeling how the whole mountain trembled. He heard how enormous parts of the mountain thunders blasted different parts of the old ruins, and if his eyes hadn't been mechanical, he would have lost his sight completely. The world became white because of the pure light. It was as if nature was angry about something and wanted to crush everything in the area. Orange was too stunned to react, but he remembers to have seen the castle as it had been, in its former glory. Perhaps it was only an illusion, but it seemed real.

Seconds after, the elements stopped the sudden manifestation of power. The air smelled like ozone and melted rock. He looked back to the grave, and saw two purple eyes, with the Geass insignia, glowing like small stars.

* * *

Hi guys. I know I said it was only going to be about Kallen, but well, this chapter is almost mandatory for the story to go on. I included a small clue about something that will happen in the future chapters (perhaps 15 chapters ahead).

I ask you once again to give me some advices or your opinions about how the story is going. Please, help me to continue :-D


	3. Tears

Hello everyone.

Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass

I know that there are small differences with what happened in the anime's ending and this chapter. Even though, it was too surreal for me. The Black Knights had trusted in Zero and his trust was paid in blood. Why would they trust again on another one so easily?

* * *

- **What are you doing there in the ground Kallen?-** Oghi's tone was of worriness. He offered his hand and Kallen took it, standing up.

- **Sorry. It was just simply shocking.-** Kallen felt the need to explain herself, or more precisely, her attitude. Oghi nodded. - **It was indeed. But we cannot remain still. Lelouch may be dead, but this does not end here.-**

- **How much time was I in shock?-** she asked to Oghi.

 **-Two or three minutes. I was freed and then came to check how you were. But it was time enough for Jeremiah to take Lelouch's body and escape. I still don't understand why they didn't kill us all. They could have done it. Three knightmares, but they retired along with Lelouch's knight.-** Oghi said, his face revealing bewilderment.

They walked among people, still cheering his savior's name. Zero, whoever he was now, raised a hand to call the attention of the crowd. He may have had something to amplify his voice, because it was heard in all the surrounding blocks. Press cameras were still recording so his speech reached the entire world.

 **-World! Whenever the weak are attacked, Zero must reborn. Lelouch vi Britannia was a dictator, a criminal, and a murderer. He destroyed UFN's democracy. I have brought divine punishment upon him and I will continue to do so to anyone threatening mankind's freedom.-** his voice, tone, and style was the same than the old Zero. Kallen was impressed,because she felt as if she was listening to the real one.

 **-Knowing the Emperor Lelouch's death generates a vacuum of power and a severe destabilization, I hereby ask for an UFN meeting to solve this urgent issue. I will assist as the leader of the Black Knights.-** Zero declared. _How do you dare?_ Kallen thought. She was about to jump to the platform, but Oghi prevented the manoeuvre and put a hand on her shoulder.

- **Whoever he is, he put us on a bad position. Only the high ranks knew that Lelouch was Zero. The Black Knights will not believe us if we tell them the truth, and we will be put in the lower ranks, where we will not be able to protect them from this guy.-** Oghi said.

 **-You have correctly analyzed the situation, Oghi.-** the voice of Tohdoh startled them. He stood as stoically as always, imperturbable. The man who did the miracle of Itsukushima was almost as good strategist as Lelouch had been. Every aspect of the situation was clear for him.

- **We will have to pretend he is the real Zero until we can have a private chat with him.** Tohdoh affirmed. - **Then, if it is necessary, we will get rid of him.-**

 **-We will soon have this situation controlled. I do not pretend to wage war in any country but to reach peace. We are closer to peace than we have ever been.-** Zero finished.

Suddenly, an enormous black knightmare appeared behind Zero. Everyone could recognize the Shinkiro, one of the most powerful created specially for him. The masked man jumped while the metal machine knelt, easing the task of reaching the cabin. Before anyone could say or do anything, he was flying.

The crowd started to leave soon after Zero left, because fear to Britannia's army was still in everyone's heart. Nobody wanted to be in the streets when the troops came back to keep the area under control.

- **Where should we go now?-** Kallen asked.

Tohdoh thought about it for a while. **-We should gather with the hidden remanent forces of the Black Knights. Prepare for battle. Lelouch may have died but his empire is as strong as it was when he breathed. If we show enough strength, we may be able to struck a deal with the Britannians.-**

For Kallen, it sounded she had something very important to do first. - **Can we meet in 2 hours and a half in the safe house Nº 15?-** She asked. They agreed and left.

She started to run, knowing the place where she had to go was pretty far away. The streets were still in chaos, and she didn't have money, so taking a taxi wasn't among her possibilities. And, was anybody going to risk his skin giving a ride to the most dangerous terrorist in that country? She laughed at the idea.

Perhaps Japan was about to be attacked again. She may not had many hours left to live. Nevertheless, there was somebody who she had to visit.

Half an hour later

A very exhausted Kallen reached the britannian recovery hospital. An enormous four stories building, capable to contain 400 people. Covered in white marble, it reflected the morning sun.

It hurt to remember who had given her mother the chance to "get clean" in the best hospital of Tokyo.

She hated owing something to him. But wasn't that a proof that he actually had cared for her? Or was he just being manipulative, doing her favors to earn her trust? _He didn't need to do favors. He could have done whatever he wanted to me with his Geass. Nevertheless he didn't._ Kallen thought. _Perhaps he did whatever he wanted with me and compelled me to forget with his power._ That thought terrified her.

 _-You should be proud of what you did. You decided. You made the choice. You chose… Zero-_ she remembered that day as it had been yesterday. The day Lelouch recovered his memories.

She tried to push those thoughts away from her mind. _Focus on the task at hand,_ she remembered. The pink haired devicer was technically not allowed inside that hospital. It was only for Britannians and Kallen had already lost her citizenship when it was discovered that she was part of the Black Knights. But Zero had given her a way.

 _Put your left hand in your hair. They will let you pass if you do that sign._

Of course Zero had not explained how he did it. Since Nunally was kidnapped, she had known. Every person working there had been put under a Geass command. _How much time must have taken to Lelouch to put under Geass to everyone here,_ she thought.

After putting her hand over her head, she opened the door. The building was white in the inside too, even though it was not marble but just paint what gave to the walls its color. Men and women, dressed in overalls with color codes, designating where each person worked inside the hospital.

She took an elevator, went to the third floor, and looked for the door with the sign "324". It was a bit weird to walk with her hand there, but none of the guards or medics tried to stop her. Some of the visitors did recognized her, but none of them were disposed to mess around with Kallen Kozuki.

Finally having found the room, she knocked three times on the wooden door.

 **-Come in-**

Kallen opened the door. There she found her mother, lying in her bed. Looking at her again, she realized how much had she missed her.

Her mother seemed to be better. Her cheeks were brighter, her eyes more vivid. Her heart did little jumps when she greeted her. -Kallen, I am so happy to see you well. I missed you a lot.-

Kallen did a quick survey of her room again. Her mother still didn't have a TV there. Refrain victims' eyes couldn't easily process fast movement. A pile of books was at her side. Luckily nobody took newspapers to her. She didn't want her mother to have watched her "almost execution" in TV.

They started chit chatting, for a few minutes, about school, the hospital, her mother's recovery, and the books she had been reading. But after a while, the japanese woman gripped her daughter's wrist. Her expression was focused.

- **Something is happening. I can see it. Something seriously wrong has happened recently, hasn't it?-** she asked.

Disarmed by the non expected question, Kallen only her mother waited for her to explain. - **A… friend died. Recently. But it is nothing serious, it…-**

Kallen was really good acting. She had been acting her whole life. But her mother's question had been so direct she hadn't had time to prepare herself for a good lie. Her mind's effort to create a decent story only destroyed the walls she had risen in order to not think about Lelouch's death.

And her tears flowed. She hadn't had the chance to cry. Lelouch's death could not be cried in public, nor in front of the Black Knights. Her long jog of thirty minutes helped to put it behind for a while, but now she could not stop crying, neither was a reason for doing so, she realized. Her mother hugged her as tight as she could.

It was the first time Kallen had cried in somebody's shoulder, and, even though she had lost Lelouch again, this time for sure, she felt at home.

* * *

I know these chapters are pretty short, nonetheless I want each of one to resolve an situation. Also, I do not have much time to write, so I like to finish each scenario that crosses my mind and upload it. :-D

Answer to Review:

BERZ: I will try to reach other characters as well. I must admit I am not a huge fan of Anya, but she and Cornelia will appear later in the story :-D

Please, I would love to know your opinions and ideas through reviews :-D


	4. Britannia's Future

Hello everyone :-D

Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass

Answering here to the reviews:

Dreadtooth: Thanks :-D. I am glad you are enjoying it. I also thank you for the line separation issue. I was putting a lot of these (****) but for some reason they don't show up when I upload the chapter. I will change the symbol until it shows haha.

Belzeboss: Thanks for speaking to me in spanish :-D. I will look for the "Susaku" spelling mistake and correct it.

I would love your opinions about these chapter :-D

EDIT: Thanks to KingoftheHeartless'09 who gave me an important advice.

Here it goes:

* * *

 _ **One hour and a half later. Safe House Nº 15 of the Black Knights**_

The leaders of the Black Knights were inside an small house in Tokio's macrocenter. Beige walls, covered in Britannian paintings. One of them was in the center of one of the living room's walls. An enormous Charles Zi Britannia, 98th emperor, whose eyes showed pure determination.

A dark wooden rectangular table dominated the room, where there was also a small water dispenser, and a refrigerator. Around that table, there were, in big oak chairs, the ex-terrorists, soldiers, leaders… they had been many things in the past. But the fate of the country, and also of the whole world, lied upon them.

Oghi, Rakshata, Tohdoh, Kallen, and Kaguya. A teacher, an engineer, a military leader, a high school student, and one of the last remnants of the Royal Japanese family. Not exactly an homogeneous group. Tohdoh was the one to start talking.

- **I hope none of us has been followed. Oghi, please, we need an status report.-** As always, the general was practical. Kallen wanted to discuss other topics, but the military way of thinking had slowly been absorbed by her, and she realized that Tohdoh's request was the most important one.

 **-18 refugees answered my distress call by the new frequency. Those refugees, assembled, represent 215 members. But, as you already may know, the refugees locations and frequencies were part of the information compartmentalized. Lelouch had half of it. I have the other half. Many refugees must have been attacked by the britannians.-** Oghi made a pause.

- **Knightmares?-** Rakshata inquired

- **The Guren SEITEN is safe. A team rescued it and it has been repaired. 11 Vincents, 16 Gloucesters, 25 Sutherlands, 32 Glasgow. The Zangetsu has been partially rebuilt, but it is still not ready. But these Knightmares are all along Japan. If we are talking about units which can be used here, in Tokyo… we only have 12.-** Oghi was reading a report, written by himself. He had been in the safe house, using the radio to contact the remanent members.

Kallen was glad to know that the Guren had been rebuilt. - **With the Guren, we have a chance. The only Knightmare that could put up a fight would be the Lancelot Albion, and it was destroyed-** she said. But Rakshata shook her head.

- **Oghi's report failed to clear that the Guren's energy wings could not be rebuilt. We haven't had a proper place to work.-** Rakshata said.

Kallen pretended that the new didn't affected her. - **It is still a Knightmare to be feared, even without wings.-** she boasted. But the pink haired was no fool. Against 7th and 8th generations, the Guren would not be able to face them alone.

Tohdoh thought about it for a little while. - **Oghi, send word to our troops. They must gather in several groups and await instructions. We will later decide the locations.-** The general then looked to Kaguya.

The little teenager went on: - **Who is this guy? Can we trust this new Zero?-**

Kallen knew that Kaguya had asked the most important questions. Everything depended on that.

- **Well… he killed the Demon Emperor. He freed us from him.-** argued Oghi. Rakshata seemed to follow that train too: **-We didn't know who was Zero before, and we used him. We can use this new Zero as well.-** said, toying with her pipe.

 _I hope we do not betray this one too,_ Kallen thought, but she remained silent. It was not exactly a nice moment for her. She wasn't a leader. Zero was the reason why she was considered part of leader board. The captain of Zero's personal force. Without Zero, which was her purpose in the organization? _The Ace_ wasn't able to find an answer to that question either.

Kaguya looked Tohdoh, the roles reversed. Now she was the one to expect his words. - **Even if this new Zero was as bad as the last one, I will say what Oghi had, some hours ago. We do not have a choice. Nobody but us knew the real Zero. For the entire organization, and for the whole Japan, he is a symbol of hope. If we were to discredit him, not only it would mean our country's demise, but also we would be considered traitors.-** He paused for a moment.- **The meeting must be called. But we have more pressing matters.-**

Kaguya nodded. **-I will organize the meeting and call the members. Tomorrow, at 8 o'clock. It will be an emergency reunion so it can be established as soon as I like. That will give a margin of time to attend those matters you talk about, General-** She wrote the details in a little notebook.

 **-But what is going to happen to Japan until tomorrow? Who will rule?-** asked Oghi. . Rakshata laughed, and expressed her opinion with that curious voice she used when she wanted to sound impressive. **-More important, who is now the king of Britannia? Those questions you made, Oghi, depend of the answer of this one.**

Everyone started thinking. But Kallen was closer to the answer to everyone else. After all, she had gone to Britannian schools her whole life. She knew the laws and the system. So, even though she didn't want to be an active participant in the meeting, she decided to aport some information.

 **That depends on whether Lelouch is considered a rightful king or not. He took the throne by force, but it is sort of legal to do that. Britannia considers that if you could kill the last emperor, you are the best suited to rule.-** Kallen's expression showed that she didn't agree with the idea. - **In that case, Nunnally vi Britannia would be the next in the royal line, because he didn't have any recognized children, as far as we know.-**

Oghi had known her long enough to realize that Lelouch having children with someone wasn't an idea that Kallen particularly enjoyed. He allowed himself a small smile while listening to her.

- **Nevertheless, she will not have the support of the rest of the royal family. Odysseus was the next in the line of succession. If not him, Schneizel, who must have been freed after Lelouch was killed. If not them, Cornelia Li Britannia.-** Kallen finished.

Everyone in that table knew that the prince Odysseus had been killed by F.L.E.I.J.A, along with most of the Pendragon's population. - **Schneizel and Cornelia may already be planning on taking the empire that Lelouch left. -** said Kaguya. **-Will they be loyal to their promise?-** her voice sounded doubtful.

- **I think Cornelia would.-** said Oghi. - **Villeta has told me that she has been working alongside the Black Knights after Lelouch won the war. She did not agree to use F.L.E.I.J.A, and Schneizel shot her. According to Villetta, Lelouch must have placed Schneizel under Geass. But he is dead, so the prince should be free from obeying him. Perhaps we need to talk to her.-** He said the last part less convincingly, because he wasn't sure about what was he supposed to do.

 **-The Black Knights are not only fighting for Japan. You are an international army now. Another global war is something that we cannot afford. I will contact the Chinese Federation, and they will sent troop to back you up during the meeting. And also, I will meet Cornelia as soon as possible.-** asserted Kaguya.

It was amazing. Adults, more experimented, taking orders from a little teenager. Even though nobody fully agreed, they nodded. Her voice now was charged with the authority of dozens of countries.

Tohdoh yet wanted to express himself about a matter: **-We must talk to Zero before the meeting. We cannot commit the same mistake we did with the latter. We must know his identity beforehand. His words will weight a lot in tomorrow's debates. We will plan how to intercept him.-.** There was general agreement in this topic as well.

Kallen knew this was a disparate situation, because most of the issues analyzed were to be solved outside of the meeting. But she needed to know, before starting to plan details, if someone else had the same doubts she had. - **This Zero is not physically unskilled as Lelouch. We saw him to assassinate an Emperor, after surpassing two Sutherlands, and a Knight. Actually, Zero seemed to move faster than any human could. Don't you agree?-** Kallen asked.

Nobody answered. All of the members were thinking the same. -Was this Zero human? Was he just a very skilled human, or something else?

- **Perhaps this was something planned. The soldiers may have wanted to kill him. Perhaps the new Zero and the guards had organized themselves beforehand, and they failed on purpose.-** Oghi obliged.

- **And what about Geass? The most logical thing to do for Lelouch was to put his guards under Geass to avoid things like this. -** pointed Rakshatta.

Kallen thought about it deeply. But she simply didn't have an answer.

* * *

 **Viceroy's Castle. Meeting Hall.**

Castles placed in the conquered areas were not built as they had been in the motherland. Reinforced concrete, tons of it, was used, along with the most modern technology. So, the Meeting Hall of the castle placed in Area 11 was not illuminated by normal lamps, but white bright LED ceiling cover. It could be controlled by voice commands or hand gestures.

An enormous arched window let the sunrays to dance across the room. The walls were painted in a way that mimicked stone. Algarrobo wooden floor, brought from Latin America, was placed to show zigzag patterns. An holographic projection of the world was floating above a rectangular table. Almost the entire continental area was shown in blue: Britannian Territory.

Cornelia li Britannia, the princess of victory, was contemplating Kyoto through the thick crystal. At her side, standed Guilford, her Knight. Behind them, in a wheelchair, was Nunnaly vi Britannia. Schneizel el Britannia, was sit in a nearby chair. Cornelia had been questioning him, but it proved to be an useless task.

- **Schneizel, who is Zero?-** said Cornelia.

- **I cannot tell that information.-** answered monotonously.

- **So you do know who the new Zero is?-** asked Cornelia, again.

- **Yes.-**

- **So why can't you tell me?-**

 **-Because Zero has order me to not say who he is.-**

 **-But it was Lelouch who gave you the order. He is dead. There is a new Zero. Do you know who he is?-**

 **-Yes-**

 **-But if he is not the real Zero, why can't you tell me who he is?-**

 **-You are wrong, dear sister. He is Zero. Zero is not a person. He is a symbol. I must obey Zero's orders.-**

 **-So, if I were Zero, would you obey me?-**

 **-Yes.-**

 **-How do you know I am not Zero.-**

 **-Because a person can only become Zero if…-** Schneizel's voice mumbled a bit. **-I cannot answer that** -

A small brassed object, the closest to Cornelia, crossed the room at high speed, doing a strong noise after clashing with the wall, and then another, when it touched the ground.

- **I am sorry, Cornelia. Lelouch seems to have programmed me in a way he didn't expect. I cannot remember the order, but I guess he wasn't planning on me to obey another Zero. Lelouch may…-** once again, Geass stopped him from going further. - **It also seems I won't be useful to you.-**

Cornellia rolled his eyes. **-Even dead, Lelouch is still some steps ahead of us. Your orders must have been given very specific.-** The violet haired walked a bit, with her hands in her waist. **-Someone must assume the throne again. The first prince and the most part of the main imperial family is dead, thanks to you. And I won't allow you to rule, not after being manipulated by Geass.-** Cornelia pointed out.

 **-There is no need of this debate. I cannot assume the throne.-** said Schneizel.

- **Why?-**

 **-Because I simply cannot.-** stated Schneizel. _Another Geass command. Had Lelouch planned so cautiously that even considered the possibility of him escaping, creating an army, attacking him, and proclaimed himself emperor? If he was so much ahead of us, how was he killed?_ she thought. **-I want to try something else.-**

She took out her gun and offered it to her brother. He didn't do any effort to take it. When she tried to put the handle in his hand, he moved his arm away from his reach.

- **Brother's order must have been really deep, if he cannot even take a gun.-** she said.

- **Lelouch was known for his long schemes.-** Schneizel shrugged. His eyes had the same deep than before, and behind, lied one of the smarter minds all over the world. Nevertheless, knowing his mind had been handicapped, had taken its toll in his mood. He raised a hand, pointing Nunnally.

- **We fought for Nunnally. She must assume the throne again. You are yet needed on the battlefield, more than ever, considering we are almost out of Knight's of Rounds. -** the blonde prince said. His hand went down, on this right knee.

Nunnally gazed his older brother. Her dark violet eyes looked at him. - **You shot Cornelia. Lied me about Pendragon. You are no better than Lelouch. -** Nunnally stopped, his hand went to his forehead, sustaining the weight of his head with it. She felt she was carrying too much weight on his head. Breathed deeply, gathering her thoughts.

\- **Sadly, your actions don't mean you are wrong about this. I will assume the crown. I will be the 100th Britannian ruler. But I will also be the last one.-** she declared. This time, her voice didn't tremble.

Her older siblings were shocked. **-What do you mean?-** Cornelia cried out, taking her arms to her sides, barely risen, tensed. Her entire body had reacted. Schneizel hands gripped his knees, but a moment later he looked down, knowing what was Nunnally about to say before she even had time to explain.

- **After Britannia has been stabilized, and its relationships with the other countries become strong, I will dissolve the monarchy. We will create a Parliament, whose members will be democratically elected by the people. There will be no longer the chance for a person to decide the fate of our entire country. -** her voice sounded stronger than ever.

And so, Nunnally vi Britannia stood on her own feet. She looked up, to her two siblings, who were even more impressed now. They had lied to her, used, abandoned in a foreign land. No more. - **Will you stand at my side?-**

* * *

Thanks for reading :-D. Any mistakes, ideas, or commentaries, please, send me a review. Each review helps me a lot to improve and it also gives me the will to go on.


	5. Cane

Hello everyone :-D

Answering to Reviews:

98kazer: thanks for pointing out that, I will add that detail in future chapters

* * *

 **Afterwards-Kallen**

 **Cane**

 **2 pm. Day 0 (Murdering of Lelouch vi Britannia). A subterranean room under Tokyo**

A room of 8x8 meters, nicely decorated. A white tiled floor, with light green painted walls. A nice bed for two people (Lelouch really thinks in everything, doesn't he?), a desk, where a powerful computed was placed. Suzaku's head still hurt after receiving a two week crash course on how to handle the software Lelouch had used to simulate battles and meeting outcomes. Most of it had actually been coded by Lelouch himself. A wardrobe and an small shelf for books.

Zero was pacing in the room. He had fulfilled his script. The speech, learnt by heart, had been given accordingly to Lelouch's specifications. Nunnally was safe, Tokyo hadn't been blowed up, and there were no casualties.

 _I am wrong._ he thought. _There were two casualties. Lelouch Lamperouge, y Suzaku Kururugi. Those men are dead now._

He had his mask in his right hand. So heavy. C.C. had told him that who carried Zero's mask, had to endure the weight of the world's fate, and the sins that came along. His first sin as Zero had been almost as heavy as using the F.L.E.I.J.A in Tokyo. Murdering his best friend.

He knew that it didn't matter if he were to live ten years more or ninety. Lelouch's pain gasp when the blade pierced his heart, the track of blood he had left when his body fell along the carriage, and Nunnally's cry, would be there with him, forever, and appear whenever he closed his eyes.

- **Lelouch…-** he muttered. He was remembering every little step of the Zero Requiem preparations. How many times had he given that speech, under Lelouch's gaze? He always found something to correct. His hand movements had been a hell to learn for him. " _Would you be proud of my performance today, Lelouch? Is there something I am not taking into account?_ " he thought.

He did not have a divine power to solve problems if he committed a mistake. Just one step out of Lelouch's plan could end in the Third World War. _How did you do it, Lelouch? How did you bare with the pressure?_

 _Even if he executed Lelouch's plan perfectly, there was no guarantee that there were not going to be consequences. After all, he wasn't a god._ he thought. Then, he felt his feet getting cold when he remembered: _He may not be a god. But he gave orders to one._

He put those thoughts at bay. Suzaku sat on the desk, turning the computer on. There it was. The entire plan. Lelouch had analyzed everything for a week after his death. How would each country react, each important Black Knight member, and the royal family members. All the possible responses, what he had to do in each possible situation.

Zero looked at the binary tree of possibilities, its branches widening as the time went forward. He knew that after each day, the tree's precision would reduce. Every non considered factor would generate non analyzed situations. Lelouch had trusted Suzaku to be able to sort not predicted problems.

 _Perhaps you should have chosen somebody else. Somebody with a mind far more powerful than mine. I am using your plan as a cane right now. Will I be able to walk if I need to?_

 _Only time will tell_ , Suzaku told to himself. He sat on the PC, and started entering data...

* * *

 **Day 1. Horai Island. 7: 50 am**

The enormous artificial island was nearby Japan territory. With her binoculars, she could see an scarpated coast and a forest. Even though those were common views, they warmed Kallen's heart.

Using the Black Knight uniform also conforted her. As every war captain, she carried along an small gun. But this one was part of Rakshatta's inventions. So, it didn't shoot mere bullets, nowadays practically useless, but a reduced version of the Wave Surger. Feeling the cold metal in her waist gave her sureness.

The float of ships and planes which had brought the leaders of forty seven countries. _Forty six_ , she corrected herself. Britannia's diplomats hadn't arrived yet. An invitation was sent to the mainland, and another to the Viceroy Castle in Japan. If they came, who would was yet a mystery.

Even a greater mystery was how would Zero come to the meeting. Riding the Shinkiro, like Lelouch used to do? Kallen remembered how the Shinkiro commands were.

The Guren SEITEN was supposed to be impossible to use by any devicer, like the Lancelot Albion. Suzaku and her were prodigies, and even so, there were situations when her reflexes were overwhelmed by her Knightmare speeds.

The Shinkiro was different to almost every other Knightmare. It was impossible to use by almost any devicer, except somebody whose mathematical skills were almost inhuman. Almost every battle command was introduced through a keyboard, instead of joysticks. Its movement system was like any other flying Knightmare, but the Druid System and the Absolute Defense Camp required levels almost inhumans of Calculus, in a way that could not be done by a computer. Human intuition was necessary to achieve it.

 _Lelouch was a genius in almost every possible way. I don't think somebody else can properly use the Shinkiro. The new Zero flew with it, but attacking or defending himself… that is gonna be another story._

Deep in her thoughts, Kallen only noticed an incoming flying ship when it was in her audition range. Looking at it, she knew one of the mysteries she had been thinking about was in the verge of being solved. It was His Majesty's Personal Ship.

Kallen pressed a button in her earset, to transmit in an open channel. "- **This is Horai Island, United States of Japan territory. Identify yourself immediately-".**

 **-This is the Invicta, Flagship of her Majesty, Queen of Britannia. We request permission to land.-**

 _Well, Cornelia or Nunnally. I guess I will soon know._ She thought.

 **-Permission granted. Land on the port 17. We will escort the Queen of Britannia to the meeting.-** Kallen announced.

Kallen approached to the aforementioned port, feeling once again the metal gun on her waist. Two Knights of her own squad were behind her with automatic weapons, but she knew she may need something more powerful if she wanted to defend that place in case of treason. - **Point the Hadron Cannon to the port 17. Shoot if I raise a hand.-** she said, this time through a private frequency.

The flagship slowly descended onto the port. After landing, the depressurization sound indicated the door was being opened. From the white sealed gate, an small stair was unfolded. On it, descended Nunnally vi Britannia, walking on her own feet.

" _Impossible. She was confined to a wheelchair. "_ Kallen thought. She felt the two violet eyes, Lelouch's eyes, looking at her. Her jaw fell open.

-Nunnally, you are walking!- exclaimed Kallen happily. The girl smiled **at Kallen's happiness reaction. Before her, a voice she had learn to hate spoke angrily. -How do you dare to talk to her Majesty in such an informal tone. I will communicate this fact to your superiors.** -

Kallen clenched her teeth. - **I have no superiors, Cornelia li Britannia. I am Zero's Ace.-** she boasted. _An empty title, after all, because they knew who Zero had been._ Her soldiers, behind Kallen, weren't informed of that fact. She could only hope that Cornelia kept Schneizel's deal to pretend their leader had died in battle.

Behind them, two soldiers, and Guildford,using black lenses, emerged from the ship. He was walking, but Kallen could notice some weird leg movements. _He is making an effort to walk_ , she realized.

Cornelia only laughed a bit. - **Whatever. Escolt us to the meeting.-**

Kallen felt the acid of her stomach going up her esophagus. _I only need to raise a hand, and Cornelia li Britannia would become ashes. But Nunna doesn't deserve that. She visited me in prison. And well, the Hadron Cannon would vaporize me too_ \- she thought.

She felt being in a dejavu. Kallen had to escolt a Britannian and she had fallen out of the protocol. The last time, a war started (even though it hadn't not been because of her).

- **Stop it, Cornelia.-** Nunnally said. The Queen of Britannia was smiling, her eyes focused on the Black Knight. - **This is the first time I actually see you. You are beautiful, Kallen.-** she said, looking at the pink haired devicer. She suddenly looked sad. - **I… I have to talk to you after this meeting, whatever its outcome may result.-** declared.

Kallen's head developed many theories about what the queen wanted to talk. There were many possibilities. But it was not the moment. She had to regain her manners and comply with her orders.

- **I will be honored, Queen Nunnally. If you allow me, I have been ordered to escolt you to the meeting. I'll lead the way.-** stated Kallen.

They started walking towards the main entrance, an enormous gate, made of two titanium leaves. Kallen's brain, nonetheless, was still wondering a lot of things. Had Nunnally been pretending to be paralyzed, or had she miraculously healed? Or perhaps… perhaps Lelouch had used Geass on her own sister to make her stay in that wheelchair, with her eyes closed.

It was like someone had replaced her spine with ice. _Could Lelouch do something so cruel like that? Just to stop her to know about himself being Zero… Only a monster…_

 **-You seem troubled, Kallen.** \- said Nunnally.

 _Nah, you are wrong. How could I be troubled? My life is perfect, after all_ , thought Kallen sarcastically. Nevertheless, she had already fallen out of protocol and it was not the time. So, she tried to present her question as delicately as possible.

- **I am only pleased to see you cured, Queen Nunnally.-** said Kallen, hoping for information. She took a peek, and saw Cornelia doing the same to Nunnally. _So she doesn't know either_ , thought Kallen.

- **I am also glad. I had forgotten how walking felt. Every step you make, Kallen, enjoy it. Because it is a pleasure indeed that many humans cannot share. I will try to take this gift that has been given to me, to everyone who need it. But there will be still people out of my reach.-** Nunnally declared.

 _A gift? Who can give such a gift? And how can it be gifted again? Is Nunnally being criptc on purpose?_ Kallen thoughts raced to compete for her attention. But she kept her cool, going through the Gate.

- **Two Mikes until the meeting starts.** -announced Kallen. One of her soldiers took a big plastic basket, and put himself besides the pink haired leader. - **You have been scanned while going through the door. I need you four to put all your weapons here.-** the soldier said, obviously talking about Cornelia, the soldiers and Guilford.

The woman grunted, but took out a 9mm gun and put it inside the basket, and the soldiers did the same. Guildford drew out his sword, a piece of one meter sharp steel, with a blue decorated leather handle.

 **-This sword was personally given to me by Princess Cornelia. If I do not recover it when this meeting ends, I will personally kill you all. Is that clear?-** the Knight said. Not waiting for an answer, Guildford put the sword back in the scabbard, took it out of his belt and put it on the basket.

Kallen did not miss the small smile in Cornelia's lips. _Perhaps the rumours about those two are true,_ she thought. Her soldiers retired with the basket and they continued walking…

* * *

 **UFN Meeting. 8:00 am**

A rectangular room hosted to the leaders of almost all countries all over the world. They sat behind dark wooden desks, chatting with those at their voice's reach. Behind Kaguya Sumeragi, chairman of the UFN, the white pigeon, symbol of peace, shinned on the big LED screen.

Only one chair was empty, and it was the reason why the chairman hadn't started already. Zero's place had not still been filled.

In a separated room, next to the one used for the meeting, an already impatient Tohdoh was asking for the tenth status report in the last half hour. The room was filled with screens, connected to cameras, which were recording every possible entrance to the UFN meeting.

Oghi was at his side, his gaze changing direction by the second, looking for disturbances. The plan had been simple. Catch Zero when he is about to enter to the room, then cut the power and delay the meeting for half an hour, time enough to have a very informative chat with the masked man.

- **Nothing to report, sir-** responded someone in the comm. _Will Zero fail to assist to his own meeting? At least Lelouch had impeccable timing._ he thought, sarcastically.

At his side, Oghi gasped, and then swore.

Before Tohdoh had finished to turn his head to see the screen being pointed with the index finger by Oghi, he heard the chairman's voice

- **Zero. I am glad you are here. Please, take your seat. At 8:01 am, I hereby declared to be open, the debate meeting of the UFN-**

When Tohdoh heard the wooden hammering sound, he knew they had failed.

* * *

Hi readers :-D

I have included some hidden references to other author. If you find it, tell me in the reviews.

I loved to do this chapter, but it took me longer than I expected, I had been a bit busy. Tomorrow I'll be having a surgery and well, I think I won't be able to start writing the sixth chapter till Thursday.

Any comments, or ideas, opinions, or anything, please, review my work :-D


	6. The Iron Lady

Hello everyone :-D

I have survived my surgery. Now I do not have a gallbladder, but I do have free time, so I will try to keep writing. Sadly, I must admit that the recovery is painful, more than I had expected. I am currently lying in my bed, with my keyboard on my legs, and using my notebook connected to the TV. Luckily, I can type without seeing the keyboard :-D

This chapter will have a lot of formal protocol. I assume that the UFN works like the United Nations, so I will try to give it a similar style. :-D.

Some notes: In UK, the King or Queen must be 18 or more. When a King die, the transition is automatic. Nevertheless, if a minor is crowned, a regent may rule until they become legally adults. The representants of The House of the Lords, the Commons, and the Master of Rolls, are the ones who decide whether a regent is necessary or not. I must admit I may be wrong, but it is a fictional story, so I just hope you let Nunnally get that power haha. Also, Nunnally will start being a bit OOC here.

The representation: the UFN votation system is a complicated one. Every country obtain a number of votes to be used, and that number is based on its population. Therefore, Britannia, being the most populated country, would have most of the UFN votes. Reducing its participation would mean to consider "less citizens". Lelouch had been asked to diminish it to the 20% of the actual population. This was an important fact to remember before reading this chapter.

Also, there should be a Japan delegate in the UFN, but there was none. Kaguya acted as chairwoman and also as a UFN delegate for Japan. But that is simply not logical in that kind of institution. So I will make an small change :-D

Answering reviews:

greviusrommel: Well, it seems I didn't say anything funny after the effects of the anesthesia, so I do not have something to share. Bad luck :-C

ryder77: Thank you ;-D. I will use hyphens with bold style for dialog from now on. I haven't realized where the effect is inverted but I will check every chapter and correct that too,. Also, thanks for correcting me that particular expression, I will change it as soon as I can. If you happen to find any other mistake, please tell me in another review, it helps me a lot.

* * *

 **The Iron Lady  
**

 **Day 1. 08:01 hs, Hourai Island. UFN meeting**

Zero had emerged from a rectangular platform, in the center of the room. That suit had many benefits, among them, allowing the user to hide his emotions. Specially fear.

And Suzaku was afraid. He was going to participate in a meeting which would probably decide the fate of the world. This was one of those situations in which a false step would mean the end.

Lelouch had planned all the possible outcomes for the meeting. But as he had said, the actions of single human beings were far more difficult to predict than the reaction of the masses. The maker's plan hadn't personally known some of the current delegates. " _Many unknown variables"_ he thought.

Chairman Sumeragi started talking: - **Delegates, full attendance was reached. The topics to be discussed in this meeting are the next: Britannia's status in the UFN. Measures to keep global peace. Measures to stabilize the liberated areas.**

 **The delegates will vote to choose the order of the topics. But first, an announcement.-** Kaguya made sort of a dramatic pause.

 **-Ohgi Kaname has been chosen to represent the United States of Japan in this meeting.-** she informed. After the announcement, Oghi came out of a nearby door. A formally dressed assistant brought a chair, placing it close to the australian delegate. He, in an impeccable white suit, took the seat graciously.

Suzaku smiled under the mask. Another small victory. The plan would be easy to carry out with him as the japanese delegate. Another tool to control the reunion. Zero's table did not have buttons to be used for voting. He was the leader of the military organization which defended those countries and not a delegate. That fact, by itself, gave him less power to keep things in check inside the meeting. Every advantage had to be used.

" _Well, you were right, Lelouch"_ Suzaku thought when he saw everyone wanted to discuss Britannia's situation first. " _Well, so everything is up to Nunnally now. Better she than Cornelia, anyway."_

Kaguya's voice continued: **-This will be a moderated debate. Queen Nunnally vi Britannia will be given five minutes to speak to the Assembly, and then, the other delegates will be allowed to formulate questions and commentaries. -** she made a pause, and then spoke to Nunnally. - **Are you ready, delegate?-**

 **-Yes, Chairwoman Sumeragi.-** affirmed Nunnally. She started giving a cautiously prepared speech.

 **-Delegates, I have assumed the leadership of my country, during one of our hardest times as a nation. Countless lives have been ended by the recent war against the former King, Lelouch vi Britannia. -** Suzaku was impressed by Nunnally's calm face while speaking of her brother, who had died only a day ago. _"It is a sad world the one we live in, where a girl cannot mourn his brother because she bears the weight of a country in her shoulders"_ he thought.

 **-The House of the Lords, the House of the Commons and the Master of Rolls have decided that, despite my age, I receive the full rights that come along the Crown. So, my words should not be taken as those from a pretendent to the throne, but as the will of Britannia.-** Nunnally declared.

 _"Dramatism runs in the family"_ Kaguya thought.

 **-Britannia keeps Emperor's Lelouch decree. All areas will remain free. No attempt will be done to retake any country. In exchange, we demand protection for every Britannian citizen all along the world. They must be allowed to attain the new citizenships of your countries or to leave and return to the mainland.-** that information was well received by most of the delegates.

 **-I know Britannia's membership inside the UFN was not rightfully obtained. Thus, I ask a motion for a vote about our membership. Knowing the representation issue, our country will reduce its participation to its 30 percent.-**

" _This is not good. Why did they not reduce it to the 20%?"_ Suzaku thought, alarmed. " _Many countries will not accept that Britannia possess that many votes. It would mean Britannia would only need six or seven other countries to support it for get any motion approved."_

 **-We also want to inform that Damocles, the fortress armed with FLEIJA, was destroyed. I would love to say we did it to ensure global peace, but the truth is better right now. It seems it was destroyed by mistake yesterday. Or perhaps someone did it illegally. We have people investigating this right now. -**

Zero shuddered. _"It was supposed to happen tomorrow. Who committed such a big mistake?"_ he thought, angered. They had reprogrammed Damocles to leave Earth's orbit in direction to the Sun. But the code had to activate itself tomorrow. This would generate utter suspicion.

" _Relax. It is a mistake, but it is not like there are remains of the Damocles. That thing was not controlled from any Earth building. Nunnally would never obtain any information from that source."_ he calmed himself.

" _But that is proof. We have committed mistakes here and there."_ his internal voices were discussing

He wished he hadn't had his mask on so he could slap himself a bit. He hated discussing against himself.

- **Sadly, Britannia cannot bare the sudden lack of the resources that used to get from the Areas, neither can buy them all. Hence, my country asks that Britannian enterprises in your countries are allowed to keep producing and sending those products to Britannia, obviously being taxed, but fairly…-** Nunnally was interrupted by other delegates, speaking at her fiercely.

Kaguya banged the wooden hammer in her table. - **Silence!-** she ordered. After the room got quiet again, Kaguya allowed to the remaining delegates to formulate questions.

 **-Chairwoman Sumeragi, the delegation of the Chinese Federation would like to formulate a question to the Britannian delegation-** declared the Tianzi.

- **Proceed.-** responded Kaguya.

Suzaku felt frustrated. Triangular dialogue was indeed, slow. Every delegation had to ask for permission to speak. It was very discourteous to do not so.

The little girl spoke - **Queen Nunnally, haven't you considered the fact that a 30 percent of the representation is still too much? Your country will easily win any vote. Our country recommends you to reduce your pretense to a 20 percent of the representation. -**

Nunnally seemed a bit angry at the question. She looked coldly at the Tianzi before answering: - **My loyalty lies with my people first. Why all your citizens count, while only the 20 percent of mine should? We are decreasing our participation to avoid conflict, but we need our votes to have weight. If not, what guarantee do my citizens have that the UFN will not take actions that could prejudicate them somehow?-** she expressed.

Suzaku could almost hear everyone in the room gasping. It was a serious accusation. Everyone, included himself, expected a passive and relaxed attitude from Britannia. Lelouch himself had guaranteed Nunnally's crowning. Had he committed a terrible mistake?

 **-What reason do you have to not trust the UFN? We are doing a leap of faith here, in you and your country. Britannia has oppressed the entire world for decades, and now we are the ones that cannot be trusted?-** this time, Xing Ke had spoken instead of the Tianzi, who was at her side. His voice was filled with anger.

 **-I have to think in my country and its citizens first. After all, with those representation figures, we will be the 32% of the votes here. Many of our people will acquire other citizenships soon, so that number will be reduced even more. It is not that much, not even half of the avails needed for a motion to be applied.-** Nunnally's voice was even colder.

" _We didn't know this part of Nunnally, Lelouch"_ , Suzaku pondered. Nunnally had always been a kind girl. He had had a hard time when his friend told him that was her who ordered every F.L.E.I.J.A launch. But in that occasion, she had been under Schneizel's influence. Now, was somebody influencing her? The only people who had talked to her were Cornelia and the former britannian Prime Minister, or so the Geassed soldiers in the door had told him.

Sadly, even those soldiers who guarded her Majesty, were outside the rooms. They couldn't know what had they talked. He would have to wait until he could chat with Schneizel alone.

He made a significant effort to focus on the debate. Xing Ke's time to question had already finished, and, after that, Kaname interpellated the Queen.

 **-What would happen with the Sakuradite mines? The UFN must now rebuilt its army, the Black Knights. Japanese Sakuradite is vital for its recovery. So you pretend Britannia will exploit and take our resources, and then we will have to buy them back?-** Oghi wasn't as calm as Nunnally. _"A man tired of war. A school teacher, a leader of a terrorist cell. I wonder if he will meet Lelouch's expectations"_

- **Those taxes I talked about, can be paid in** **Sakuradite. Britannia will later discuss with each country how much will they tax. I hope we can establish commercial accords that benefit both our nations.-** she said. Nevertheless, Oghi didn't seem convinced.

- **Why does Britannia requires so much Sakuradite? With this approach, about 70 percent of the global production will go to Britannian hands. Do you know that you have to cease possessing an active army when you are UFN member, don't you?-** Oghi's tone had become sarcastic in the last line.

Nunnally answered as she had already been expecting this discussion, with a faint smile in her lips: - **We will contribute with the Black Knights giving them enough Sakuradite to rebuild their Knightmare fleet. Nevertheless, we also need it for normal technology. -** Nunnally made a pause there, lacing her fingers together.

- **I can only hope that the Black Knights will equally protect every country, even it that country is Britannia.-** she said, and Suzaku knew she had put the finger where it hurt. _"Would I be equally fair for everyone? Had I deleted enough of the old Suzaku Kururugi from me? I still don't like britannians. That is a fact, one I cannot easily toss away. But I guess I have to try."_

 **-We will protect Britannia, as we have protected every other country who belonged to the UFN. We are, after all, the Knights of Justice-** Zero declared, speaking for first time in that meeting. The Black Knights leader voice still carried weight, even in a meeting of global leaders.

Nunnally looked at him. - **I only hope we can rely upon you and your organization. I must admit that trusting masked men is not my forte.-**

" _What has happened to her? Is this because of Lelouch's death? It is vital that Britannia joins UFN."_

After an hour of questions from other countries, Queen Nunnally's ideas were pretty clear. She would not accept any threat, nor ideas that didn't benefit in some way to Britannia. " _A good ruler, a bad pacifist"_ Suzaku thought , who hadn't participated in the discussion after his intromission. Nunnally's anger against him had a clear reason, even behind the logical ones she claimed. He had killed her brother in cold blood, yesterday, with a big sword.

" _And the Vi Britannia aren't exactly fans of forgetting",_ he remembered. _"Perhaps even my life is in danger",_ concluded Suzaku, while looking at those cold, violet eyes.

* * *

Well, it has taken a long time to finish. I am mostly recovered by now. This chapter was harsh to write. I am trying to think about how would things work out in real life, how would countries react. Not being fully realistic, we must admit that if I were, Zero would not be accepted as a leader. No country would trust its protection to a masked man.

I made a stronger Nunnally, one that puts Britannia first, as every ruler should do with his own country. I saw that in most fics Nunnally just let Britannia to be trampled by the other leaders.

Like the British Empire, Britannia depends on his territories for many resources. If those were taken away, it would be a total disaster. Nowadays the United Kingdom does not have this politic, but as you know, I am trying to base it on the British Empire behaviour, when it owned a quarter of the globe.

Opinions, ideas, mistakes, I would love to read your reviews :-D


	7. Perfect is utopic

Hello everyone :-D

Answering to reviews:

Spiral-Voltron-Zero0Q1: Thanks :-D I hope I can create something good about this new Nunnally. I didn't exactly planned it, it just came to me.

KingofHeartless09: Thanks :-D, I will try to update as soon as possible.

SomePerveGuy: I didn't get your expression. English is not my native language and looking it up on the internet did not help either.

TitanFire999: Please, be patient. I cannot just send Kallen to the story without some world building.

98kazer: Thanks for your advices :-D I am already recovered :-D Wow, three times man, that is rough.

B.E.R.Z: Thanks :-D I am glad so many of you understand the situation. BTW, your suspicions are not misguided.

CW Imperii: Thanks :-D I am glad you like the focus I am trying to give it. Britannia, as pictured in the anime, is pretty autocratic. I just give it some of the real institutions, I mean, if Nunnally were to have all the power in her hands, it would be too easy for her. She will have many obstacles in her path to power.

blackdog420: I said I would add details, hints about Zero's identity. In this fic, nor Kallen neither Tohdoh will realize who Zero is as fast as they did in the anime. I think they had simply no way to know. It is a bit AU, I know. But that is the idea I want to show.

Lelouch seemed to be a monster.

Also, the votes were for the UFN, not to choose who will rule in Britannia. Britannia had far more citizens than the rest of the countries separated, so they would get too many votes and that would be unfair. It is a similar system to the one used in the United States, where a vote from a person of a particular state may value more or less than another vote from another state, that depending on the number of inhabitants of such state.

Here we go

* * *

 **Perfect is utopic  
**

 **UFN Meeting. Day 1. 2:34 P.M.**

Kallen was on her feet, her hands on the table, her knuckles grabbing it hard enough to choke somebody. At her side, Tohdoh was more relaxed, or so would seem for a spectator. A commander learns to hide his emotions, in order to avoid affecting the moral of the soldiers. But the pink haired devicer suspected he was as worried as herself.

- **Nunnally seems to want them to hate her** \- she said to Tohdoh, exasperated. **-Why is she asking so much? Doesn't she realize the rest of the members won't accept those demands?-**

Tohdoh looked at her. - **Well, I understand her position. He is putting her country first, and that is what every ruler must do. Despite that… if she had chosen a softer posture, she would have been remembered as the Britannian ruler who brought peace to the world. Now, it seems the situation will go into some sort of armistice, covered in nice words.-** he explained to her.

They were both looking to the biggest screen on the CCTV room. All the others screens had been dimmed, only being checked by the movement sensors. They had missed the chance to catch Zero and question him, so they didn't mind the surveillance.

The votation to see whether Britannia was to remain as a member of the UFN started. The screen behind the members glowed with letters and numbers, forming a chart were the results were showed.

51% of the members voted : Yes

40% of the members voted: No

9% abstained from voting.

Kallen gasped. - **Now, we can only hope that this does not mean war.-** she said.

Tohdoh shook his head.- **Kallen, this is a different kind of game now. I guess you are too young to remember, but before Britannia's invasion, the world was kept in a delicate balance of power. Countries developed new weapons, their economies advanced as fast as possible, tried to educate their citizens as much as possible, in short, became more powerful all the time, just because all the others did the same. Those lands that could not keep the pace, were called "developing countries", and were used as cheap labor source, as well as resource fountains, or, just to be considered garbage cans.-**

Kallen listened, astonished. While doing so, she realized that most of the history she had learn in Britannian classrooms was distorted. History classes were mostly about the big achievements made by the empire through the centuries.

Tohdoh went on:- **In the last decades, Britannia broke the balance when they discovered Sakuradite. Even though they had almost no mines in their territories, they were able to use it to create efficient cold fusion reactors.-** He made a pause, realizing Kallen hadn't understood the impact of that event.

 **-Our reactors occupied an entire building, used tons of coolants, and its fuels, uranium, cesium, plutonium, were and still are rare materials on Earth…-** he was then interrupted by one of Kallen's outbursts.

- **But Sakuradite is even rarer and more expensive, isn't it?- she exclaimed.**

The general smiled. **-Yes, but fusion reactors don't use it as fuel. As a superconductor, it is used to transfer heat. That allowed them to create reactors that could be kept in a backpack. That technology was the one who enabled the creation of the Knightmare Frame, with cores made of Hydrogen, coated in Sakuradite.-** he finished.

Kallen thought about it a bit. **-So, that broke the balance, and Britannia went to war just to keep the scales on their favor. The other countries felt threatened by its might but they could not keep up. What you tried to say was that now the balance has been recovered?-** she inquired.

- **Yes. Now the balance is even stronger than in the past. Britannia will keep progressing alone, and the UFN will keep its pace by their mancomunated efforts. If the UFN remains, as its name indicates, united, we may have peace.-**

And that prospect, made both of them smile.

* * *

 **UFN Meeting. Day 1. 2:35 pm**

Nunnally had expected that outcome, even though she had hoped for something else. _"It doesn't matter. I will have to go into bilateral agrees with every country, and it will be a tedious process. Most of them will allow to the citizens to stay in their countries."_ she thought.

 **-The United Federation of Nations has not accepted Britannia as a full rights member. As the Chairwoman of this organization, I give Britannia the rank of Observant Member, with no right to vote or speech in these meetings. Furthermore, I call a vote, to decide whether Britannia will be allowed to speak in this and future meetings.-**

The delegates' reactions were diverse. Some seemed to be glad that Britannia was allowed to remain in the meetings. Some others were a bit more disgusted by the idea.

The screen behind them revealed another set of results. _"Still a chance, I guess",_ Nunnally though. 78% of the countries had agreed on the rights of Britannia to speak in the was a still a chance to keep peace without destroying Britannia's future.

When she was later given the chance to speak, she tried her best to give an apologetic speech: - **Britannia griefs the lost chance to become a full rights member in this honorable Union. However, we deeply thanks the countries which have allowed as to keep our right to speak on our behalf. We will make our best efforts to keep global peace and so, ensuring a better world to the future generations.-** After finishing, Nunnally looked around to watch the delegates' reactions. Most of them seemed to be pleased.

The rest of the meeting was like a blur in Suzaku's mind, who had been paying attention to Nunnally's behaviour. _"She seems to be acting only with her country's best interest in mind. There was a small chance that Britannia would not make inside the Union, but, as an Observant Member with right to speak, negotiations would be possible, and the representation issue does not longer exist."_ he concluded in his mind, allowing himself to make a little smile under the mask.

The rest of the meeting wasn't more quiet. To keep peace, every issue had to be tackled. New borders, commerce treaties, how to repatriate the Britannian who didn't wanted to stay in the liberated areas, how to fully integrate to those who didn't want to leave. What to do with the Britannian enterprises, and what measures would be applied to stop revolts in the freed countries.

After three rests, 7 hours of deliberation, the layouts of a plan were there, general ideas to follow. A broad resolution was made, and every member state was supposed to follow it as a guide to act when problems appeared.

A very tired Nunnally looked worried as the meeting finished. _"This is nearly utopic. If my own brother couldn't keep the world together, how these pathetic people hope to attain peace without war. Half of the areas will be burning in civil war tomorrow._

The delegates left the room, some of them talking, while others did so more quietly. Zero stood, walking towards the open door. " _I cannot use the trap door in the ground again. And my identity must not be revealed, not yet at least. I must talk to the Black Knights, but it will be in my terms, and being surrounded in this room is not exactly "my term""._

 **-Zero, we need to talk. Please, stay.** \- Kaguya said. Suzaku heard the sound of a door being opened. Turning his head, he saw Tohdoh getting inside the room through a lateral door. A swift gear sound, was enough for Zero to realize he had made a mistake. That small distraction had been enough for them to have time to shut the entrance down.

" _Well, I won't be caught here. I guess I will have to use this sooner than I expected to"_ Suzaku thought.

He started running towards the door, whispering a code in his earpiece. A hiss confirmed him that the mechanism had worked. A dense smoke filled the room, getting inside from every corner.

After that, when he reached the door, an EMP pulse device hidden in his watch, fried the system's electronics, and it switched to manual control, allowing him to open it with his hands. Tohdoh and the others had surely already fell into a light sleep, provoked by the gas.

" _After this, it will be even more difficult to gain the Black Knight's trust. I will have to set a meeting tomorrow. "_ Suzaku, being so used to do physical exercise, could freely think while running. " _Tohdoh and Kaguya were the only ones who approached me. That means that, as predicted, the medium and lower ranks were not informed of the identity of the previous Zero. So, they cannot switch the alarms on. What would they say? "Catch Zero!", they would lost their status immediately."_

Laughing at the idea, he run across the building, calling the Shinkiro through the earpiece. He had memorized the map of the compound, and so, reached the corridor that would led him outside in record time. The natural illumination that could be seen, showed it had remained open.

Running towards the afternoon light at the end of the tunnel, Suzaku first heard the swift sound caused by a fast movement. Then, a cracking one, and finally, a harsh pain in his head. The world went black…

* * *

Guys, I have been amazingly busy. I have moved, I am studying for my CAE examination and also for the university, so my time went short and I wasn't able to finish this chapter until today… I will try to keep the chapters going, but there will be more time between each release. I am sorry about that

Any reviews will be gladly received and thanked.


End file.
